Bringing All The Girls III: Australian Kiss
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this installment of the series Jasmine has the girls over for a fun night of diapered love-making. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and language! Co-written by BeekerMaroo777 and surprise at the ending! ENJOY!


Bringing all the Girls III: Australian Kiss

 **Disclaimer: This was going to be the last chapter of the "Bringing All The Girls" series but there will be at least several more after this one, as in this one Jasmine invites Amy, Bridgette, Blaineley, Courtney, Dawn, Emma, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Josee, Lindsay, LeShawna, Marley, MacArthur, Sammy, Sierra, Sky, Taylor, and Zoey over for an AB/DL sleepover and a orgy. This story is rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

 **P.S. This takes place two months after the previous Party ended in May of 2017.**

 **This is a 2 Peas in a Pod Production.**

It was a fun saturday night at Shawn and Jasmine's house as he was at a "The Walking Dead" fan-convention for the weekend albeit Jasmine had invited her friends from the show over for a sleepover/orgy as the girls were mingling, watching TV, sucking on their pacifiers, and drinking their babas of milky.

"MMMMMMM!" Jasmine muffled as she just finished her baba and she burped herself.

"Ahhh." Jasmine sighed in delight as she enjoyed it as she walked into the living room which had a huge playpen/mingle/sleeping area for the girls as Bridgette was playing with her plushie.

"G'day Bridgette." Jasmine said to her.

"Hi Jasmine!" Bridgette said back as they hugged.

"What was it like to do this sleepover and orgy?" Bridgette asked her.

"I wasn't sure how to do it, so I asked Shawn to help me spruce up the nursery." Jasmine answered her as the nursery is playful with some fetish stuff, and some of the plushies she mentioned.

"I saw the nursery, it's adorable." Bridgette said to her.

"Thankies Bridgette." Jasmine said back.

"Yeah, I was about to say, I adore the nursery it reminds me of the outback." Sierra said to her as well.

"It's wonderful." Heather said to her also.

"Thankies Heather, any last advice before we get started?" Jasmine asked her.

"Just have fun and enjoy it wearing these snuggly, soft, and sexy diapers." Heather said to Jasmine.

"Okies, I will." Jasmine said to her as they hugged before Jasmine blew on her didgeridoo.

"Let the orgy of friendship begin!" Jasmine said to the girls as they cheered.

"Who wants to go first?" Jasmine asked them.

"I do." Bridgette said as she and Jasmine walked into the nursery.

"Well, what should we do first?" Jasmine asked her.

"We can do whatever we want." Bridgette said to her as she pinned Jasmine down to the floor as they began making out.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned in delight.

"You are a great kisser." Bridgette said to Jasmine with lust in her voice making Jasmine giggle.

"Thankies. I can use some of the twopical milky." Jasmine replied back to Bridgette.

"Okies." Bridgette responded before she took off her shirt and exposed her 34C Chest to Jasmine.

"Enjoy my twopical milky Jasmine." Bridgette said to Jasmine.

"Oh, I will, because your chest looks great." Jasmine said to her.

"Thankies." Bridgette said as Jasmine began sucking on her left nipple.

"Mmmmmmmmmm." Jasmine muffled as she was loving it as Bridgette was softly moaning in delight.

"Ohhhh!" Bridgette moaned.

"That feels so good on my chest...you can switch now." Bridgette said as Jasmine switched from Bridgette's left nipple to her right nipple.

"Mmmmmmmm." Jasmine muffled once more as she was enjoying Bridgette's tropical breastmilk, in speaking of Bridgette...she is rubbing her diapered crotch to get herself some more pleasure.

"A-Goo goo gaa gaa, this feels so good!" Bridgette said as Jasmine grabbed her left nipple and gave it a squeeze as they stopped.

Then Jasmine burped and giggled a bit.

"That milky was so delicious...it gives Shawn and his man-made milky...a run for their money, if you know what I mean." Jasmine said to Bridgette.

"Ohhh! I know what you mean." Bridgette said as she spread her legs wide open.

"Scissor with me pwease?" Bridgette asked Jasmine.

"Sure." Jasmine said as she and Bridgette began to scissors.

"Ohhhh, cut me up with that pussy milky, coo." Jasmine said in baby talk as they baby talk began.

"Goo Gaa Gii, will do my outback baby swut." Bridgette said back as they increased the scissoring pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned in esctasy already until their climax was about to happen.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN MY NAPPY BABY BWIDGEY!" Jasmine screamed out.

"GONNA CUMSIES INTO MY DIAPERS BABY JASMINE!" Bridgette screamed out also before it was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed put in pure happiness and euphoria as they panted and giggled.

"That was awesome." Bridgette said to Jasmine.

"Same here." Jasmine said as they hugged before Bridgette left and LeShawna arrived.

"Hey Jasmine." LeShawna said as she had something in her hand, as she was wearing her pacifier around her neck.

"LeShawna, what's going on my friend?" Jasmine asked her.

"Nothin' much...just glad to be a sexy baby again." LeShawna answered back.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Jasmine asked her again.

"I bwought somethin' to boost the dominance." LeShawna said as she got out a pair of dice.

"Dependin' on what it rolls, I make a move." LeShawna said to Jasmine.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with sex?" Jasmine asked her.

"Well, I'll demonstrate." LeShawna said before she rolled the dice as it rolled two on both dice.

"Hm...Double 2's, that means..." LeShawna said before she kissed Jasmine's diapered crotch while rubbing it softly and got into the scissors position.

"Ooooh...me Baby Jasmine wikey." Jasmine said as LeShawna stayed in the scissors.

"Thankies, now you can pway the game." LeShawna said as she transformed into her AB/DL Personality Shawnie as she gave Jasmine the dice and then she rolled a 3 and a 2.

"Oooh, a thwee and a two...what does that mean?" Jasmine asked Shawnie.

"Well, it means that you Fwench me, gwope my diapered booty, my chest, and then you rub my crotch and scissors with me." Shawnie answered Jasmine.

"Ooooh..." Jasmine said as she did so and they started to scissors each other onto their wet diapered areas.

"Ohhhhhh...OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them were moaning loud.

"Ohhh, fuck me up in my big girl diaper." Shawnie said as she was enjoying this.

"Ahhhhh, fuck me up in my nappy also Shawnie, I wuv this vewy much." Jasmine said to Shawnie.

"I wuv this too!" Shawnie said to her as they began to tongue kiss each other.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned as they kept it up until they were about to explode.

"GONNA CUMSIES! ABOUT TO CUMSIES WIKE BAD BABIES!" Shawnie and Jasmine said and they did so as they panted for a second.

"69 time girl." Shawnie said to Jasmine.

"And it's gonna be a vewy...vewy...vewy wet one, goo gaa gii." Shawnie also told her in a seductive tone in her voice.

"Deal." Jasmine said before they began eating, licking, and chewing on each other's diapered crotches like it was candy.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned and muffled in pure, pure delight as they even groped each other's booties also.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and they started to deep drool into their areas as they are about to climax again.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned as they climaxed and got each other's cumsies on theor faces and in their mouths also as they swapped it before swallowing it.

"Yummy Cumsies." They said to each other.

"Thankies for doing that kind of pleasure." LeShawna said as they hugged before she left and Sky arrived.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Jasmine asked Sky.

"I was thinking of doing a sexy version of the Olympics called the Sex-Olympics." Sky said to Jasmine.

"Ooooh, sounds great... let's get started." Jasmine said as they began kissing and making out.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned in pleasure as they started to wrestle around.

"Wet's wrestle, winner gets to fuck the loser." Sky said as they looked at each other with devious smiles in their faces.

"You are on." Jasmine said as wrestled Greco-Roman style as they did so for a few minutes until Jasmine won the wrestling match and decided to pleasure Sky's diapered area.

"Ohhh, I love this!" Sky moaned out in pleasure as Jasmine kept rubbing her area until her climax was about to happen.

"GONNA CUMSIES! BABY ABOUT TO CUMSIES! AHHHHHH!" Sky screamed out as she came all over her diaper and over Jasmine's hands as Jasmine licked her milky.

"Mmmm, yummy Cumsies." Jasmine said to Sky as they kissed.

"Thankies, now its my turn to pleasure you... enjoy." Sky said as she used her flexibility to di that spider walk like Bray Wyatt does but unlike Bray who was creepy, Sky did it and she was kinky with it as she grabbed a strap-on dido with a 10 inch cock, and it was purple while the harness was black as she grabbed Jasmine's face and Jasmine began sucking on it.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" Jasmine muffled as she enjoyed it as Sky stopped face-fucking her and she started to do her in the doggy-style.

"Ahhhhh, this feels so good in my cave!" Jasmine said to Sky.

"Yeah well, your gonna love this!" Sky said as she increased the speed and how hard she went as well.

"Sky! SKY! THAT FEELS SO ACE ON MY PUSSY!" Jasmine said in such ecstasy that she was about to burst.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN MY NAPPY!" Jasmine said as she climaxed inside of Sky's strap-on and her diaper as they panted and Sky rubbed her area licking Jasmine's Cumsies.

"Mmmmm, yummier than Gatorade." Sky said as they panted.

"Thankies, now that we're tied at 1...we should go for the tie-breaker." Jasmine said as she and Sky spread their legs open as Sky gets out a double-ended dido and they began using it.

"Ohhhhh!" Both of them moaned with the greatest of ease.

"Ohhh, fuck baby up!" Sky said as she and Jasmine kept it up.

"Ohh, glad too." Jasmine said back before they increased their speed and they were about to burst.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Sky said to Jasmine.

"SAME! GONNA CUMSIES!" Jasmine said back to Sky.

"FIWST PWACE!" Both of them screamed out in such pleasure and ecstasy as they came all over their areas, the toy, and all over the diaper.

"We are the true winners here." Jasmine said to Sky.

"Amen." Sky said as they kissed before Sky left and Marley arrived.

"Hey Marley." Jasmine said as they hugged.

"Ready for fun?" Marley asked her.

"Yes." Jasmine said as she and Marley kissed, and started to make out.

"MMMMMM..." Both of them moaned.

"Fiww me up." They said in baby talk as they got down onto the floor and they began to bump hump each other's diapered crotches which were already wet.

"OHHHHHHHHHH...!" Both of them moaned in such delight already.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them were moaning even louder and before ya know it, Cumsies time was here.

"JASMINE! I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES!" Marley shouted out to her.

"SAME!" Jasmine replied as it was about to happen.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them did so as they climaxed and panted.

"How was I?" Marley asked her.

"You were great." Jasmine answered back as Marley left and Lindsay arrived.

"Hi Jasmine." Lindsay said with a sexual coo in her voice.

"Hey Lindsay." Jasmine said before they hugged each other.

"So what do you have in mind for us today?" Jasmine asked her.

"I'm going to use my Sea Sex technique, but this time it is in the form of bloat sex." Lindsay answered her.

"Cool, I think we should eat first because we're a bit hungry correct?" Jasmine said and asked her.

"Of course." Lindsay answered her as Jasmine grabbed out some fruit and veggies and started eating them until they were bloated a bit.

"You ready?" Lindsay asked her.

"Of course I'm ready Lindsay." Jasmine answered her before they started to makeout.

"MMMMMM!" The two moaned softly as Jasmine grabbed her breasts and rubbed them before she pinned Lindsay down.

"How about I give you an Aussie Kiss?" Jasmine asked her.

"Okies." Lindsay answered Jasmine before she began licking her area and it tasted like blueberries and it was delicious.

"Ohhh...We hawt, thin ow bwoated." Lindsay said in sexual delight.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Jasmine muffled while she also nodded up and down in agreement.

"MMMMMMM!" Jasmine muffled as she kept eating her out like a lion was eating it's prey until Lindsay felt something was about to happen.

"GONNA CUMSIES! MAKE ME CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER AND ALL OVER YOUR SEXY FACE!" Lindsay shouted out as it was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay shouted out as she squirted out her milky all over her diaper and Jasmine's face.

"MMMMMM." Jasmine muffled as she got all of Lindsay's Cumsies all over her face and mouth as she licked the cumsies off of her face and into her mouth as she swallowed it like it was some fine white wine.

"Yummy Cumsies." Jasmine said to Lindsay.

"Thankies Jasmine." Lindsay said before their stomachs started to rumble and grumble as they made messies in their diapers.

"Ahhhh." Jasmine said in relief.

"Uh-oh." Lindsay cooed with a cute, innocent, but sexual tone in her voice.

"That''s okay, that means we should changey." Jasmine said to her as she carried Lindsay into the changing table and took off her messed diaper before she wiped and powdered Lindsay and put on a fresh and clean diaper.

"There ya go Lindsay...you are fresh, clean, and better." Jasmine said as then she changed herself before they sat back down.

"That's better." Jasmine and Lindsay said to each other as Jasmine grabbed a double-ended dildo.

"Oooh, toy time!" Lindsay said as they placed the dildo on their areas and began using it.

"Ohhhhh..." Jasmine and Lindsay moaned out in soft pleasure as Marley, Gwen, and Courtney were mingling away while Gwen and Courtney were getting ready.

"So...what's up with you two for tonight?" Marley asked them.

"We are going to try and do a new form of Bondage but combining ribbons and bondage together, thus you call it Ribbondage." Gwen said to Marley.

"It was my idea, it's a way of making bondage cute and fun while still making it kinky...we tried it once and it's also safe, besides tying people up can make the submissive victim tight but it can ruin the circulation for a bit in the wrists." Courtney explained to Marley.

"Ohhh, I see...Scarlett is the bondage expert so did you talk to her about it?" Marley asked her.

"Yeah, and she liked that form of Bondage also." Courtney answered.

"Cool." Marley said to her.

"Thankies, and so remind me before I forget, when is your birthday?" Courtney asked her.

"Less than a month...and here are the things that I'm planning." Marley answered her.

"Okies." Courtney answered right back.

"I'm celebrating my birthday with a birthday party with my family and friends, and then I'm planning on doing a more private intimate birthday party in a theme of a diaper themed sleepover/playdate/orgy with my friends which includes you and Gwen obviously." Marley said.

"Of course." Gwen and Courtney said as they hugged each other.

"We can get Trent to babysit Maybelle for the weekend." Courtney said to Marley.

"Awesome." Marley replied back before we go back to Lindsay and Jasmine as now they were shirtless and bra-less and they were getting sweaty, and super horny as their climax was about to happen.

"GOO GOO GAA GAA! SEXY BABIES WE ARE!" Both of them shouted out as they were about to explode.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Lindsay and Jasmine shputed out once more before it happens.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed out as they climaxed all over the toy, their crotches, and their diapers as they panted with such sexual euphoric smiles on their faces and they giggled.

"That was soooo much fun!" Lindsay said as she put her bra back on, and her baby shirt and Jasmine did the same thing as they changed each other's diapers before they kissed and hugged as Lindsay left and Heather arrived.

"Hello Jasmine." Heather said to Jasmine.

"Hey Heather, so what do you have for tonight?" Jasmine asked her.

"Well...I brought some Cat Paws to help me dig deep." Heather said to Jasmine.

"Ooooh." Jasmine said in excitement.

"I also brought my catwoman mask to make my self a vewy...vewy...bad kitty." Heather said as she put on the mask and put on the paws.

 **Heather looked like Catwoman from "Batman Returns" and that is the second time in my fanfic career that a Total Drama Chick has combined that into the AB/DL sex and the first time was Gwen during "True Lesbo Love" and that is just for verification purposes only.**

"Wow...you are a bad kitty, Sexus Kittykatticus." Jasmine said as she and Heather began to makeout.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned out in pure pleasure and delight as they even tongue wrestled.

"Meow for me my sex kitten." Jasmine said to her.

"Meow." Heather meowed out softly as Jasmine grabbed a strap-on dildo and began pounding her area away.

"Good my diaper wearing catwoman." Jasmine said as she kept up the pounding.

"MEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOW! FUCK MY DIAPERED PUSSY JASMINE! YOU SEXY OUTBACK CHICK!" Heather moaned out plus screamed out as she was enjoying every bit of it.

"GONNA CUMSIES JASMINE!" Heather screamed out.

"GONNA SPWOOGE!" Jasmine shouted out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed and they came.

"Ahhhh." Heather and Jasmine sighed as they kissed.

"Now you pleasure me, you bad sexy kitty." Jasmine said as she spread her legs wide open.

"Meeeeeeeeeeooooooow, you made me a vewy-vewy sexy and baaad kitty cat...so you deserve to be mauled by this bad kitty." Heather said seductively before she started sexy crawl towards Jasmine then she began rubbing Jasmine's diapered crotch.

"Ohhhhhh..." Jasmine moaned out softly.

"Yeah, you like that do ya?" Heather asked her.

"Yah...you are such a good and a bad kitty." Jasmine replied back to Heather as she kept rubbing her and licking her.

"Ohhhhh...!" Jasmine then moaned out as she stroked Heather's beautiful long raven-black hair as she kept moaning and moaning.

"GONNA BURST SEXUS KITTYKATTICUS!" Jasmine said as she keot moaning as she did so and she shot out tons and tons of her milky all over Heather's face and mouth.

"Mmmmmmm...Kitty wuvs your milky." Heather said after she swallowed it.

"Thankies Heather." Jasmine said as Heather took off the mask and cat paws.

"No problem, besides...I'm planning on doing the Catwoman thing to Alejandro for his birthday." Heather said as she left and Blaineley arrived wearing a sexy version of her nurse's uniform.

"Hello Jasmine, is there anything I can do you for you...maybe give you a treatment?" Blaineley asked Jasmine.

"Sure." Jasmine said as she blushed heavily.

"What would you like...me playing with your chest, me licking yourself, you doing that stuff to me, or doing a very sexy 69?" Blaineley asked her as she took off her nurses jacket thus revealing her white bra, white stockings, and her diaper.

"How about all of the above because you just sent me to the ER." Jasmine said to her.

"We'll see about that." Blaineley said before she stripped Jasmine of her shirt revealing her beautiful 36 E Boobs as Nurse Blaineley gasped.

"Wow, I sure did sent you to the ER...so let's get started." Blaineley said as she took off her bra revealing her 36 DDD Breasts making Jasmine's heart beat fast.

"Man...you have a great set of bongos." Jasmine said to her making Blaineley blush.

"Thankies, and you have the same diapers that DJ has...so I know this is gonna be fun." Blaineley said as she and Jasmine began to makeout.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned, and started to makeout.

"Ohh, goo goo gaa gaa..." Jasmine said as she groped Blaineley's sexy booty.

"You like my ass?" Jasmine asked her.

"Yeah, I wanna spank it." Blaineley answered her.

"Go wight ahead...spank this bad baby's ass." Jasmine said as Blaineley started spanking away.

"Ohhh." Jasmine moaned softly.

"You like that huh you naughty baby?" Blaineley asked her.

"Yah." Jasmine answered her.

"Hawder huh?" Blaineley asked her.

"Hawder!" Jasmine answered her back as Blaineley increased her spanking.

"OHHHHH!" Jasmine moaned out as Blaineley kept it going with such delight until she stopped.

"You loved that, you love it when your diaper is wubbed on your pussy." Blaineley said before she gave it a kiss.

"Yah, it's so awesome!" Jasmine answered her before Blaineley began to touch it, rub it and fondle the heck out of it.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jasmine moaned out before she responded back by rubbing Blaineley's diapered area.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned out super loud like they were angels singing songs in a chorus.

"GOO GOO GAA GAA! KEEP THIS DIAPERED PWEASURE UP!" Both of them shouted until they were about to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN OUR SEXY DIAPERS! AHHHHHH!" Both of them shouted and screamed as they did so and they started to pant.

"Thankies so much for the treatment Nurse." Jasmine said as she rubbed Blaineley's hair and gave her a kiss.

"Anytime my sweet." Blaineley said to Jasmine as she kissed Jasmine back as she got redressed and she left before Amy and Sammy arrived.

"Hey there are my favorite twins." Jasmine said as to the twins.

"Hey Jasmine!" Sammy and Amy said before they hugged.

"We have a cheer for you before we begin our threesome." Amy said to Jasmine.

"Okay bring it." Jasmine said to them.

"Now we're doing diaper love, when it cumsies to shove, we are going to do it with a great gal-pal from down under, it's gonna be fun doing it with a great Aussie Girl like you." Amy and Sammy said to Jasmine.

"Now, I'm ready girls." Jasmine said to them before the twins took off their cheerleaders uniform to show off their baby shirts and diapers as they started a triple makeout session.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" The twins and Jasmine moaned softly in pleasure.

"Ooooh, your tongue taste so good." Jasmine said to them.

"Thankies." Amy and Sammy said as they blushed a bit.

"So, I have a wonderful idea." Jasmine said to them.

"What's up?" Amy and Sammy asked her.

"How about...we do a twiple 69?" Jasmine asked them.

"Oooooh, we likey that idea." Amy and Sammy answered her.

"Let's do it." Jasmine said before they began the triple 69.

"MMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMM!" The three girls licked, moaned, and deep drooled into their diapered areas.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMM!" The threesome moaned out as they climaxed inside each other's mouths and swallowed it.

"That was yummy, and fun." Jasmine said to them.

"Thankies." Amy and Sammy said as they left as Sierra arrived.

"Let's be bad babies." Sierra said to her.

"Okies, what do you have in mind?" Jasmine asked her.

"I took some pictures of myself to give you pleasure, and maybe you can do some poses to pleasure me." Sierra replied back.

"Sure. Let's get stawted." Jasmine said as she grabbed her camera.

"Here ya go babe, enjoy." Jasmine said to Sierra as she began to look at Sierra's pictures and started to pleasure herself as Sierra take the photos.

"Ohhhh, your body...So good!" Jasmine said to Sierra as she kept up speed of the fingering of her area while Sierra was fingering herself as well to Jasmine's poses.

"Ahhhhhh, thankies...so is your body! So damn good!" Sierra moaned and said back before she finished taking the photos and they began rubbing each other's diapered crotches.

"Ohhhhhh, so hawt!" Both of them said as they increased their speed.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Jasmine and Sierra shouted out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they climaxed, they panted, and chuckled a bit.

"That was lots of fun." Sierra said to Jasmine as they tongue kissed.

"Agreed." Jasmine said to her before they French kissed once more as Sierra left, and Emma and Kitty arrived.

"Hey!" Jasmine said to them.

"Hi Jasmine!" Emma replied back as the sisters, and Jasmine hugged.

"So, what do you have in mind for me?" Jasmine asked them.

"Well...Kitt-Katt and I were thinking about what to do and we came up with this." Emma said to her before they grabbed two strap-on dildos and then a triple dildo looking like a selfie stick as it even had a camera.

"Ooooh...cool!" Jasmine said to them.

"Thankies." Emma and Kitty replied back.

"Anytime, so..." Jasmine said before she spread her legs.

"Wanna pound me badly first huh?" Jasmine asked them.

"Sure!" Emma and Kitty answered her as they got their strap-on dildos on, obviously over their diapers as their hard-ons were big.

Emma's strap-on dicky was 10 inches, while Kitty's was 9 inches as Emma began pounding Jasmine's area as Kitty began to stroke her strap-on dicky pretending to keep it hard.

"Kitty, I need your hard-on in my mouth." Jasmine said to Kitty.

"Sure." Kitty said to her before Kitty placed the hard-on inside of Jasmine's mouth and they began giving her tons of pleasure.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Jasmine muffled and moaned in pleasure.

"Yeah, you like that huh Jasmine?" Emma and Kitty asked her as Jasmine stopped sucking for a second.

"Ohhh, yes! Keep FUCKING ME!" Jasmine shouted as Kitty then switched from her mouth to her anal area.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jasmine screamed out in such delight.

"JUST WIKE THAT! YAH! YAH! KEEP THIS UP SISTERS! THIS FEELS SO GREAT!" Jasmine said as she was loving it as Emma and Kitty's strap-ons were about to burst.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES!" Emma and Kitty screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sisters did so as they came inside of Jasmine's respective holes.

"Ahhhhh." The threesome sighed.

"That was nice." Jasmine said as she kissed them.

"Triple Dildo time." Kitty said as they took a selfie before they began using it on their pink coochies.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHH!" The threesome moaned out in delight because they were about to climax again.

"Ohhh, Twiple Dildo." The three moaned out because they were enjoying it.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" The threesome shouted out before it happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three screamed out as they came inside of their diapers, and on the toy as they panted.

"That was fun." Emma said to Kitty and Jasmine.

"I agree sis, how about you Jasmine?" Kitty agreed with her sister and asked Jasmine.

"I agree completely." Jasmine answered as the three changed themselves before Emma and Kitty left and then Gwen and Courtney finally arrived with ribbons and their bondage gear.

"Hey girls! What do you have in mind?" Jasmine asked them.

"We have a really cool idea, Ribbondage!" Courtney answered Jasmine.

"Yep, it's bondage with ribbons." Gwen said to Jasmine.

"That sounds cute in a kinky way." Jasmine said to them.

"Thankies, so let's get started." Gwen and Courtney said before they tied up Jasmine on the X-Cross with ribbons as Courtney gave Jasmine a ball-gag to cover up her mouth while Gwen gave her a hitachi vibrator.

"Ready for this Jasmine?" Gwen asked her.

"Yep, bring it on." Jasmine said to her as Courtney put the ball gag inside of her mouth as Gwen turned on the toy and they began to play with her boobs.

"MMMMMMM!" Gwen and Courtney muffled as they were licking the nipples.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Jasmine muffled and moaned in such a state of delight and ecstasy as Gwen and Courtney resumed foreplay as they played with her chest once more as they even rubbed her diapered booty, and even stroked her beautiful black hair.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMM!" Jasmine moaned out as she cliamxed inside of her diaper and on her toy as Courtney took out the ball-gag, Gwen took the toy off of her area, and then the three did a tongue kiss as Gwen and Courtney released her from the cross.

"What did you think?" Gwen asked her.

"Awesome." Jasmine answered her.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said back before they left and Dakota arrived.

"Hi." Dakota cooed out as she brought out a camera.

"G'day Dakota, what's goin' on?" Jasmine asked her.

"We are going to take pictures of each other having diaper sex." Dakota said to Jasmine.

"Alrighty." Jasmine said as Dakota and Jasmine began to makeout as she grabbed a remote and started to take pictures of them making out before they moved to the cowgirl with Dakota on top.

"Ohhhhh!" Both of them moaned out in delight as more photos were taken as they were going faster and faster.

"SO HOT! KEEP GOING!" Both of them screamed as they pleasure was intensified until they were near climax and they started to do the 69 position as the remaining photos were taken.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them muffled as they were enjoying each other's areas.

"MMMMM! MMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMM!" Both of them came inside of each other's mouths as they swallowed and they kissed before Dakota left and Taylor arrived.

"Hello Taylor." Jasmine said to her.

"Hi Jasmine, I got the most adorable double-ended that we can use." Taylor said as she got it out and it was make with Diamonds and Rubies.

"Ooooh, that's a classy toy." Jasmine said as they began using it on their areas.

"Ohhhh...thankies, now less talking, more fucking baby up!" Taylor said to Jasmine.

"You got it!" Jasmine said before they increased their speed.

"AHHHHHHHH...! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Both of them kept moaning out until they were about to burst.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Both of them screamed out as they climaxed and panted.

"That was wonderful." Taylor said as she and Jasmine kissed.

"Thankies." Jasmine said as Taylor left and Josee arrived.

"Hello." Jasmine said to Josee.

"Hi Jasmine." Josee said back as they kissed for a second.

"Give it all to me, and go for the gold." Josee said as Jasmine began licking her area.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Jasmine muffled.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Josee moaned out as she kept licking and licking until Josee came over her face with a loud scream.

"That tasted like gold." Jasmine said to Josee, making her blush.

"Here is my gold strap-on made out of pure 24 Karat Gold, and fuck my diapered area with it." Josee commanded Jasmine.

"Sure thing." Jasmine said as she put on the dildo over her diaper and began pounding Josee's area softly.

"Ohhhh...!" Josee moaned out.

"How harder you want me to pound you my dear?" Jasmine asked her.

"HAWDER MY FREIND!" Josee answered her as Jasmine kept it up until it was climax time again.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Jasmine and Josee screamed out as it happened.

"You were magnificent." Josee said before she left and MacArthur arrived with some handcuffs and a strap-on dildo.

"Jasmine, you are under arrest." MacArthur said to Jasmine.

"For what?" Jasmine asked her.

"For being too foxy wearing those diapers." MacArthur said with a chuckle.

"Well...is there anything I can do to not be under arrest?" Jasmine asked her after MacArthur hand-cuffed Jasmine and put her hands behind her back.

"Well, you can cooperate and be punished by me right nw, or we can go downtown and be ounished by me and Sanders." MacArthur said to Jasmine.

"I rather be punished by you right here." Jasmine said to MacArthur.

"Good girl." MacArthur said as she grabbed out a black strap-on dildo which was 11-inches long and 5 inches thick.

"I order you to suck my nightstick." MacArthur said to Jasmine.

"Yes officer." Jasmine said as she began sucking MacArthur's Strap-on dildo with such cooperation.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Jasmine muffled enjoying every bit of it.

"Good prisoner." MacArthur said to Jasmine as she deep-throated and deep drooled it.

"You should be punished until you and I need changeys, end of story." MacArthur said as she grabbed Jasmine's head and began to fuck her face.

"GONNA CUMSIES JASMINE! GONNA CUMSIES ALL OVER YOUR PRETTY FACE!" MacArthur shouted before she came inside of her mouth and shot some of it over her face.

"Mmmmmm...Yummy Cumsies officer." Jasmine said as MacArthur and Jasmine spread their legs and began to do the scissors.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Jasmine and MacArthur moaned out in such delight.

"SO HOT!" MacArthur screamed out.

"AGWEED!" Jasmine shouted back as they increased their speed and how hard they bumped each other until they were about to explode.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES!" They both screamed out as it happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed out as it was unleashed a powerful orgasm.

"You are free to go." MacArthur said as Jasmine hugged her, and changed her diaper while MacArthur changed Jasmine's.

"You worn out?" MacArthur asked her.

"Yeah, I just want to wrap it up." Jasmine said to her.

"I'll bring in Zoey, Dawn, and Izzy then." MacArthur said as she brought them in.

"Hey girls, let's have fun for this." Jasmine said to them.

"Okies." The three replied back as the foursome began to do a quadruple bumpies.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The four girls were moaning out in delight.

"HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS PLEASURE?" Jasmine asked the girls.

"SO! MUCH! FUN!" The three girls answered Jasmine as they increased how hard they went and how fast they bumped each other until it was time.

"GOO GAA GII! GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHH!" The four girls shouted as it happened and they panted.

"I am worn out, and tired but we need to wrap this up." Jasmine said before the rest of the girls arrived.

"Girls, you have been excellent in your own way...but before we end this with a gigantic sex-fest, who wants to be in charge next?" Jasmine said before some of the girls raised their hands.

"Yes?" Jasmine asked them.

"It should be Marley." Bridgette said as the other girls agreed.

"Okay, Marley Wilson, you are next!" Jasmine said.

"YAY!" Marley cheered out.

"So...let's get the sex-fest started." Jasmine said as the girls cheered before Jasmine and the rest of the girls began pleasuring each other up.

"Ohhhhhh!" The girls were moaning with such delight as they were using toys, rubbing each other, and more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls moaned out even louder.

"Gonna Cumsies my friends?" Jasmine asked them.

"Yes, Jasmine! Our diapers will be full of Cumsies, just for you Jasmine!" The girls shouted out as it was time.

"GOOD! BECAUSE HERE IT CUMS! GOO GOO GAA GAA!" Jasmine said in baby talk.

"GOO GOO GAA GAA GII!" The rest of the girls shouted in baby talk as they were about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls and Jasmine screamed out as they climaxed with a pwerful orgasm as they panted.

"How was that my gals?" Jasmine asked them.

"So...Fantastic!" The girls answered as Jasmine changed their diapers before she changed her own.

"Good, now time for sleep." Jasmine said before they got their blankets, stuffed animals, and pacifiers before they began to fall asleep.

"Night night my fun and sexy friends." Jasmine said to the girls.

"Night Night Jasmine." The girls responded back as they were souynd asleep within 30 seconds of that reply.

 **I APOLOGIZE IF THE ENDING WAS RUSHED, I WAS BUSY WITH OTHER PROJECTS!**

 **IT TURNS OUT THAT THERE ATLEAST WILL BE ONE MORE ENTRY IN THE "BRINGING ALL THE GIRLS" SERIES AS MARLEY WILSON, MY OC IS TAKING OVER NEXT AND THE THEME IS HER BIRTHDAY!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **THIS HAS BEEN A 2 PEAS IN A POD PRODUCTION!**


End file.
